


Oh Bondage! Up Yours!

by mugglerock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A Good Little Soldier is Good at Taking Orders, All the Tags You Get, Anonymous Sex, BDSM, BDSM Switch Castiel (Supernatural), Canon Compliant, Case Fic, Dom Castiel (Supernatural), Happy Birthday Any!!!, M/M, Post-Canon, Proud of Me Any?, Sex Club, Technically sub Dean, Undercover, Undercover as a Couple, that’s it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugglerock/pseuds/mugglerock
Summary: Not your ordinary undercover couple trope fic.
Relationships: It’s a Fucking Surprise
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Oh Bondage! Up Yours!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anyrei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyrei/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Any. Words cannot express the love I have for you, so I hope this brings you a smile. Love ya’, kid. <3<3<3

**Oh Bondage! Up Yours!**

“Would you stop fidgeting? You keep yanking my hand,” Cas grumbled as he waved his wrist, adorned with a black leather cuff, attached to a silver chain clasped at Dean’s matching leather collar around his neck.

Dean growled as he tugged his collar again, “I feel like I’m suffocating.”

Cas rolled his eyes as he straightened the black straps criss-crossed over Dean’s chest. “You’re the one who insisted on being the sum.”

“Sub,” Dean corrected, “and that’s ‘cause I sure as hell wasn't gonna put on leather pants.”

“Whatever you need to tell yourself,” Cas grumbled as he adjusted the incredibly uncomfortable pants in question, and looked out at the street from where they were hidden in the alley, prompting Dean to yelp at the way his neck was pulled down.

They were tracking a shapeshifter who had been traveling from town to town, one murder at a time. This time they had shifted into a human who frequented a BDSM club called Eros’ Arrow.

Sam had made the suggestion to infiltrate the club as members. That was how Dean ended up playing the part of Cas’s “pet”, due to a lost game of Boulder, Parchment, Sheers. 

Dean put on his masquerade mask and let out an annoyed huff. “I still think we should just wrap our chain around every single member and pull them into a private room.”

Cas rolled his eyes. “Over half of the attendees are supernatural creatures, Dean. Silver would work on any number of them.”

That was met with another exasperated sigh. “This is gonna be like trying to find a needle in a stack full of needles.”

While he was ninety seven percent certain Dean had used that expression incorrectly, Cas wasn’t bothered enough to bring attention to it. Besides, the analogy wasn’t incorrect considering not only were they looking for a shapeshifter that had very likely shed its form, but was amidst a crowd of other creatures all hidden behind masks. 

Cas put his own mask on and tugged Dean’s makeshift leash. “Come on, pet.”

Dean visibly shuddered. “It’s weird how comfortable you are with that.”

“I was a commander once.” Cas had once given orders as determinedly as he had taken them. A good little soldier often made for a good commander. 

They made their way to a nondescript door with a metal slat to be moved aside from within. Dean was probably trying to contain his excitement. This was a common action in a lot of the human detective films he forced Cas to watch. 

After muttering the password, “Fuck Aphrodite,” the door was opened and Dean visibly bounced on his heels, the strip of cloth barely covering his groin shifting with the movement. 

They were guided through the hallway through a deep velvet curtain, to be suddenly immersed in a true den of sin. Sexual acts were being performed left and right, not a single mask out of place. On instinct he pulled Dean close with a tug on his leash.

“Dude,” he groaned before he shoved Cas’s shoulder. “I’m  _ attached.” _

Cas rolled his eyes, grateful for the mask’s ability to hide the action. “We’ve got a lot of needles, Dean.”

That was met with a nod before he grabbed Cas’s hand and drew it to his neck. “Unleash me. We can talk to more people if we split up.”

A feeling of dread washed over Cas. He was barely passable as a human in conversation under normal circumstances. This was going to be… a challenge. But Dean also had a point. Cas forced a smile as he leaned in close, unhooking the clasp on Dean’s collar. “Go play, pet,” he said loud enough to be heard.

Dean winked at him and disappeared through the crowd, heading straight for a woman at the bar with extremely large… assets.

Cas recalled a time when he had been overcome with romantic feelings for the human. While their tumultuous relationship had paved the way for Cas to “get over” Dean, there was the occasional slip, when old feelings reared their ugly head. A flash of jealousy in that moment.

With a deep breath, Cas turned and started walking through the crowd. Each passing couple had been engaged in some sort of sensual act, and while Cas was a novice when it came to understanding the subtleties of human interaction, he assumed that interrogating these couples would likely result in him getting kicked out.

As he turned towards the ever expanding club, his eyes trailed up a spiral staircase that led to a balcony, overseeing the entire scene. There was a lone man, hands braced against the railing as his gaze wandered the crowd. He was dressed in a simple black silk button up shirt, tucked into sharp slacks in a complementary shade of black, deep grey suspenders breaking the monotony. The man was wearing an ornate mask, silver with black embroidering in the shape of vines, his dark hair in a coif.

When their eyes met, he instantly found himself drawn to this man. The mask was low enough that he could see the man quirk his brow before he began descending the stairs. He approached, his walk assured and determined as the crowds practically parted. 

Cas took less than a dozen steps to meet the man. 

“You’re new,” he greeted, voice strangely familiar and entirely unfamiliar.

Cas nodded. “You’re perceptive.”

That was met with a soft laugh as his hand carefully moved to Cas’s mid back, using the other to point in the direction of the bar. “I’d love to buy you a drink.”

Seeing as alcohol would have no effect on him, and his “partner” was partaking in shots of purple liquid with a gaggle of what appeared to be, by their collars, other pets, Cas felt no guilt in saying, “Okay.”

The man offered his elbow to Cas, and he took it. Instead of being guided toward the bar, he was smoothly taken to an entryway enclosed by a deep red velvet curtain. When they pushed through the drapery, Cas found himself in a quaint room with a mini bar, a bed, and some interesting pieces of furniture that… didn’t look all that comfortable.

“What can I get you?” the man asked. Cas could tell he wasn’t human, but his grace was no longer at full force, and it was difficult to determine what he was. There was some kind of blur.

“Beer, please.”

That was met with an amused chuckle as he pulled a couple of beers from the little fridge and popped off the caps with his hand before he approached and handed one to Cas. “What brings you to my club?”

Cas was taken aback by that. He had somehow run into the owner of the establishment. That was rather lucky. “Your club?”

The man nodded. “I don’t own the building, but I’m the DM.”

Cas flashed him a smile. “Do you mind if I ask you a couple of questions?” he said as he pulled out his badge from the sole pocket on his outfit and flipped it… upside down again!

The DM didn’t even flinch. “I don’t give answers freely,” he said coolly, moving to sit on the ornate couch, sprawling out, arms braced along the backrest. 

Cas moved to occupy the space next to him, weirdly entranced by the DM’s natural charisma. “How much?” 

That was met with a honey smooth laugh. “My price isn’t monetary,” he said as he shifted closer. 

While he was still learning the ins and outs of human flirtation, Cas had the distinct impression this man was coming onto him. Cas quirked his brow. “That didn’t answer my question.”

The DM smirked as his left hand slipped to the back of Cas’s neck, right for the spot where his vessel and true form was at its thinnest. Cas gasped from the overwhelming pleasure that coursed through him.

“I like you,” the DM said as the pressure increased.

Cas would have been mortified at the groan that escaped were he not overwhelmed with a pleasure he had never felt in this form. “How… how are you doing this?”

That was met with another honeyed laugh. The DM leaned in close, lips a breath away from Cas’s ear. “It’s my job.” He used his free hand to tilt Cas’s head before expertly capturing his lips in a kiss.

There was a tenderness beneath the demanding, almost possessing movement. Cas was breathless as he was taken apart, molecule by molecule, at the skillful slide of lips. While his experience had been minimal, Cas could affirmatively, definitively say it was the best kiss of his life.

When the DM drew back, he started unbuttoning the skin-tight shirt Cas was wearing. He carefully pushed the fabric aside as the palm of his hand grazed over Cas’s pec. “Next time you’re in my club, I expect you to not hide yourself behind a shirt.” The DM leaned down to circle his tongue around Cas’s nipple.

Cas knew he was on a case, that he should be questioning this man, but found himself far too enraptured by his ministrations. He found himself nodding as the DM’s lips wandered further south. 

Hands expertly started popping open the buttons of the increasingly uncomfortable leather pants. When his fingertips breached the hem of Cas’s boxer shorts, he stopped dead and gave Cas a pointed look.

“Beg me,” he commanded.

Cas was unable to contain the gasp and nodded. “Please…”

“Please what?” the DM asked as he slipped his fingers in enough to tease the head of Cas’s painfully hard erection.

“Please touch me,” Cas gasped out.

That was met with an eyebrow quirk as he withdrew his hand. “Almost, but not quite.”

Cas drew back to look at him. “I… don’t understand.”

In that moment the DM moved to stand; in a dizzying movement he pulled Cas up and close. One hand snaked to the back of Cas’s neck as he whispered, “You should show me some respect.”

Cas nodded as the research he’d done prior to this case suddenly swarmed his mind's eye. “Please,  _ sir.” _

That was met with a predatory grin. “Good boy,” he murmured as his hand effortlessly slipped beneath the hem of his boxer shorts and he grasped Cas’s erection. The DM expertly rolled his wrist, pumping Cas with quick, firm strokes.

Cas gasped, his eyes almost rolling back from the sheer pleasure of being touched so intimately. The heat was pooling, a tight coiling as his breathing came out in heavy pants. “Oh… yes,” he hissed as his grip tightened on the DM’s arms.

“You make pretty sounds. I’d love to hear the sounds you make on the end of my cock.”

The filthy implication sent a shiver of pleasure through him, already on the verge, and when that hand found its way back to his neck, Cas cried out as he came. His breath was then stolen by an ardent kiss. When he managed to draw back, his eyes searched the man’s face in amazement. “What are you?”

That was met with a soft huff of laughter. “You don’t recognize me, Commander?” 

Suddenly Cas’s lap was clean and he was redressed as the DM had moved to stand. He turned to Cas with a smirk and added, “Oh, no…” He pointed to his mask. “You wouldn’t.”

Instinctively Cas followed, pushing himself off of the couch as he stepped close and grasped the mask, pulling it off in one fell swoop. Cas gasped and found himself stumbling back. “Inias?”

And then Dean called out for him, “Cas! I got her!” Followed by a series of non-pleasured screams. 

“Damnit,” he cursed as he withdrew his angel blade and went for the curtains, casting one last glance back at his old friend.

A spike of adrenaline had Cas running towards the commotion, Dean flashing him a pointed look as he wrestled with the shapeshifter. Cas let out an exasperated huff and pressed two fingers to the creature’s head, instantly knocking her out. He turned to the boisterous crowd and said, “She must have forgotten her safeword.”

That appeared to have eased the onlookers, and the din returned to what Cas presumed was normal. Dean let out a grunt as he pulled the unconscious shapeshifter over his shoulder. “What took you so damn long?”

Cas resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “A private meeting with the DM,” he replied as he joined Dean at his side, not moving to take the shapeshifter from him, even though he was much, much stronger. While the unwelcome interruption was entirely inadvertent, Cas still felt Dean deserved it. 

A fist hit his shoulder as Dean barked out a laugh. “Son of a gun, look at you!”

Cas did roll his eyes then.

**::: .. ^ .. :::**

A month. Thirty whole days, two fortnights, one whole month. That was how long Cas was forced to wait before he was able to locate Inias. Without any means of contact, communication, angel radio having been shut down for years… He had to wait until the club held another event, and unfortunately, they were only once a month.

There wasn’t even a guarantee that Inias was going to be the DM for this event. He could only hope that fate was on his side, but knowing her, it was the exact opposite.

He had told Dean and Sam he was running an errand, so as not to arouse suspicion, or inadvertently invite them along. The way Dean looked at him spoke of the hunter’s awareness, as though he knew exactly what Cas had planned. But if that was the case, Dean didn’t speak up. 

Cas would have to thank him for that later.

The drive was just shy of two hours, and he arrived in simple attire. A pair of stolen thrift store jeans and a stolen t-shirt from Dean’s closet. Dean always complimented Cas’s appearance when he wore it. Hopefully Inias did too.

The looks he was given as he got in line, without a mask or the proper attire, reminded him of when he returned to Heaven after he allowed Lucifer to possess his vessel. Cas ignored it, here with one goal. 

To find Inias.

The crowds were as boisterous as they had been that first time. Cas instantly turned his gaze up, in the hopes of seeing Inias watching over the crowds. The disappointment he felt at the sight of an empty balcony was palpable. 

Cas let out a sigh and proceeded to the bar. If he was stuck attempting to find a needle in a stack full of needles, he might as well imbibe some alcohol. As he turned, a beer was pressed into his hand as a man stepped in front of him.

“Castiel,” Inias greeted, dressed in a simple suit, no mask. He flashed Cas a smile. “I thought I told you the next time you were in my club you were not to wear a shirt.”

After a month of tireless waiting, and research, and trips down internet rabbit holes, Cas pulled Inias forward by his tie and yanked the angel in for a kiss. He was done talking.

_ The End _


End file.
